Supernatural Love
by xorahxo
Summary: When Alyssa Swan and her younger sister Kate Swan meet hunters Dean and Sam Winchester, weird things start to happen. After investigating the mysterious death cause by the heart being ripped out, they decide to team up and hunt together. When Alyssa gets a call from her mom...a call that was delievered three months ago, she knows she has to do everything in her power to find her.
1. Characters

Name: Alyssa Swan (reader)

Age: 28

Birthday: June 12, 1982

Siblings: Kate Swan (younger sister)

Appearance:

-Hair Color: curly blonde

-Eye Color: bright blue

-Skin Tone: slightly tanned

-Height: 5'8"

-Weight: 146lbs

-Size: 38C

Crush: Dean Winchester

Facts About Her:

-Hunts things paranormal/supernatural

-Hates Dean when they first meet

-Likes Dean

Name: Kate Swan

Age: 27

Birthday: February 26, 1983

Siblings: Alyssa Swan (older sister)

Appearance:

-Hair Color: straight brown

-Eye Color: light brown

-Skin Tone: slightly tanned

-Height: 5'5"

-Weight: 120lbs

-Size: 34B

Crush: Sam Winchester

Facts About Her:

-Hunts things paranormal/supernatural

-Boyfriend died the same was Sam's girlfriend died

-Likes Sam


	2. Chapter 1

I rummaged through a box in the passenger side and pulled out a fake Tennessee police badge. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking towards the crime scene. I stopped behind a brown haired girl.

"It's about time," she muttered. I took one step closer but a voice stopped me. "Where do you think you're going, miss?" I spun around and found myself looking into a man's eyes. He was taller than me with short brown hair and green eyes. Behind him was another man, this one with longer, but not really long, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "Because I'm with the police and unauthorized citizens aren't allowed inside," he replied. "I'm with the police too. Rosaline Wilkes." I flashed my badge, earning a scowl from the brown haired man. "How come I've never seen you?" "I was on maternity leave. I'm just returning today and my partner Liz Hope called me up and told me about this case. Isn't that right, Liz?" "Yes," Kate replied, catching on.

"So, Liz, how was the victim killed?" I asked. "Her heart was ripped out," Kate replied. I winced and took a shaky breath. "They're back, I see…" "You better not almost die this time," Kate scoffed. "What are you talking about? Oh, yeah. I'm Dean, by the way. And this is my brother, Sam." "We've seen attacks like this before. Back in Kansas. Lawrence, I believe." Dean's face paled. "Come on, Liz," I motioned for my sister to follow me.

We got to the front door after showing the other policemen our badges. I opened the door and instantly froze. "It's still here…" I whispered to Kate. "Hey, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Dean asked. "Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I'm talking about the fake licenses. I know a fake one when I see one, so who are you _really_?"

I sighed. "Nice. My name's Alyssa Swan. And this is my younger sister Kate Swan," I explained. "So if you aren't policewomen, then what do you do?" Sam asked. "Well, we're…how should I put this…? S-" I stopped when I felt Kate poke me furoiusly on the arm. "What?" She pointed a shaky finger at the wall at the end of the hall in the living room.

Written in what looked like fresh blood, was a message that read, _Leave now, Hunters. Or die heartless_.


	3. Chapter 2

"Dammit!" I hissed. "Do you think it's the same one?" Kate asked nervously. "It said hunters. Might be." "What are you two talking about?" Dean insisted. "We're hunters. And I know you two are too. Our parents went missing. And we're picking up where they left off. This thing that killed that man. It's called a Heartless. Beasts without hearts that kill people by ripping their heart out and taking it…they use the heart they stole…to take the form of a human. It's easy to identify a human Heartless. Their skin is greyish and their eyes are red. No matter what human form they take, they have grey skin and red eyes," I explained.

"Intense," Dean muttered. "And it's still in the house." I pulled my hand gun out from the back of my skirt. I held my gun close to me and walked slowly further into the house, Kate, Dean, and Sam following behind. "Kate," I whispered, "do you have your gun?" "Yeah," she replied, loading it up so she'd be ready.

I saw a shadow move across the room in front of us. I pointed my gun and heard a sharp gasp come from Kate. A man with jet black hair, red eyes, and grey skin had a knife against Kate's throat. I pointed my gun at the Heartless, Dean and Sam following suit. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Heartless said in a raspy voice. It pressed the knife harder on Kate's neck, small droplets of blood forming from the invisible cut.

It leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know what killed your boyfriend." Kate's eyes widened in shock, but before she could speak I shot the Heartless three times in the head. "Yeah? Well, so do I," I growled. "You'll regret that, girl!" it hissed. I shot it one last time and sighed, my arm falling to my side. "You know what killed Jake?" Kate asked. "You didn't?" I replied. "No! Mom told me it was natural." "It was a demon, Kate! _No one_ dies like that...well, at least from natural causes. Didn't you see the sulfur?"

"No, sorry, I was too busy escaping my burning apartment!" Kate snapped. "How did you know anyway?" "Mom told me…and I saw the sulfur." "Why didn't you tell me?" Kate hissed. "I thought you knew! We've been hunting since we were in our late teens," I snapped back. "Did your boyfriend, by any chance, die in a fire?" Sam asked Kate. She nodded. "Was he pinned to the ceiling?" Dean inquired. "Yeah…" "My girlfriend died the same way. So did our mother when we were little…" Sam replied. "Then that means…" Dean sighed.

"Kate, do you sense anymore Heartless?" I asked. "No." "Good." "Wait…the way _your_ boyfriend was killed: chest ripped open…how do you explain that? That wasn't natural." "I know!" I shouted. "It was a werewolf. Dammit, Kate, you've been hunting since you were sixteen, you should know what's what." "So both of your boyfriends were killed by the supernatural…Unlucky," Dean whistled. "The same demon that killed your boyfriend, killed my girlfriend and our mom," Sam said.

"Do you have visions too? Or is it some other ability?" Kate asked. Sam nodded. "There are others like us too." Dean nodded. "Hey, do you guys want to come with us? We're hunting down the same demon and trying to find our dad. Maybe your parents are with him," he said.

"I'm in," I told them. "What about the car?" Kate asked. "It's a rental. Just need to return it and get our stuff," I told her. "Okay…I'm in."


End file.
